One-Winged Angel/Gallery
Gallery Images Corrupted Shinnok.jpg|Corrupted Shinnok (Mortal Kombat X). Maleficent Dragon form.jpg|Maleficent as a giant dragon (Disney's Sleeping Beauty). Jafar Snake form.jpg|Jafar as a giant cobra (Disney's Aladdin). Jafar Genie form.jpg|Jafar as a giant red genie (Disney's Aladdin). Great Animal.jpg|Rothbart the Spell-Weaver as the Great Animal (The Swan Princess). Freakshow ghost.png|Freakshow as a monstrous ghost (Danny Phantom). Oroku Saki as Super Shredder.jpg|Oroku Saki as Super Shredder. Joker Titan form.jpg|The Joker as a Titan (Batman: Arkham Asylum). S02e14 Aragon dragon form.png|Prince Aragon as a giant dragon. Xehanort's New Armor.png|Master Xehanort in his new armor. Illidan Stormrage.jpg|Illidan Stormrage as a demon. King Candy-Bug's Rising the Power.jpg|King Candy/Turbo as a Cy-Bug (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph). Mojo's transformation.jpg|Mojo Jojo as an ape-like monster after being exposed to twice as much Chemical X. Ram Chirin.jpg|Chirin as a ram. ROTF Devastator promo.jpg|The Constructicons as the combiner Devastator. Menasor.jpg|The Stunticons as the combiner Menasor. Bruticus.jpg|The Combaticons as the combiner Bruticus. Predacons combined form Predaking.jpg|The Predacons as the combiner, Predaking. TRID SF Galvatronus.jpg|The Decepticon High Council as the combiner Galvatronus. TheLastKnight-Infernocus-closeup.jpg|The Infernocons as the combiner Infernocus. Abominus.jpg|The Terrorcons as the combiner Abominus. Zan the Master.jpg|Master Zan in his true form as an almost skeletal energy being. The Formless Skeleton King.jpg|The Formless Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!). The Undead Skeleton King.jpg|The Undead Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!). Wreckingbolt.png|Kevin Levin as Wreckingbolt, a genetically modified duplicate of Cannonbolt (Ben 10). Thornblade.png|Kevin Levin as Thornblade, a genetically modified duplicate of Wildvine (Ben 10). Undertow.png|Kevin Levin as Undertow, a genetically modified duplicate of Overflow (Ben 10). Dark Matter.png|Kevin Levin as Dark Matter, a genetically modified duplicate of Grey Matter (Ben 10). Black Ice.png|Kevin Levin as Crystalfist, a genetically modified duplicate of Diamondhead (Ben 10). Bootleg.png|Kevin Levin as Bootleg, a genetically modified duplicate of Upgrade (Ben 10). Hot Shot.png|Kevin Levin as Hot Shot, a genetically modified duplicate of Heatblast (Ben 10). Quad Smack.png|Kevin Levin as Quad Smack, a genetically modified duplicate of Four Arms (Ben 10). Rush.png|Kevin Levin as Rush, a genetically modified duplicate of XLR8 (Ben 10). Skunkmoth.png|Kevin Levin as Skunkmoth, a genetically modified duplicate of Stinkfly (Ben 10). Bashmouth.png|Kevin Levin as Bashmouth, a genetically modified duplicate of Blitzwolfer (Ben 10). Animo Rath.png|Dr. Animo as Rath after injecting himself with Omnitrix DNA. Ultimate Panuncian.png|Kyber's Panuncian as Ultimate Panuncian. Albedo both Galvan forms.png|Albedo as both a regular Galvan and Ultimate Albedo (Ben 10). Evil Way Big.png|Albedo as Evil Way Big (Ben 10). Albedo both Humungousaurs.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Humungousaur (Ben 10). Albedo both Spidermonkeys.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Spidermonkey (Ben 10). Albedo both Articguanas.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Articguana (Ben 10). Albedo both Gravattacks.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Gravattack (Ben 10). Albedo both Raths.png|Albedo as both regular and Ultimate Rath (Ben 10). Ratigan (True Form).jpg|Ratigan as a crazed feral rat (Disney's The Great Mouse Detective). El Macho mutant form.jpg|El Macho mutated from PX-41. Mim as a fire breathing dragon.png|Mad Madam Mim as a dragon. Narissa in dragon form.jpg|Queen Narissa as a blue dragon (Disney's Enchanted). The Beldam's Third Form.jpg|The Other Mother Scorpion king monster form.jpg|The Scorpion King is now a Human/Scorpion hybrid monster form after Anubis claims his soul. Bad Ben Ghostfreak.png|Bad Ben as Ghostfreak Bad Ben Buzzshock.png|Bad Ben as Buzzshock Bad Ben Gravattack.png|Bad Ben as Gravattack Mad Ben Rath.png|Mad Ben as Rath. Mad Ben Diamondhead.png|Mad Ben as Diamondhead. Mad Ben Upchuck.png|Mad Ben as Upchuck. Mad Ben NRG.png|Mad Ben as NRG. Mad Way Big.png|Mad Ben as Way Big. Benzarro Snare-oh.png|Benzarro as Snare-oh. Benzarro Frankenstrike.png|Benzarro as Frankenstrike. Nega Ben Gutrot.png|Nega Ben as Gutrot Mutant Turtle Hun.PNG|Hun as a mutant turtle, the one thing he hates most in the world, after being exposed to the 1987 Ninja Turtles' Mutagen. Nome_King.jpg|The Nome King as a gigantic rock monster. Keith 3 - Goosebumps (comic series).JPG|Keith as a blob. Romeo Vos Colossus Form.png|Romeo as a giant Vos within his main body. Abomination1-TIH.jpg|Emil Blonksy as the Abomination. Dorian_Tyrell_Masked.jpg|Dorian Tyrell as The Mask. Corrupted Jasper.png|Jasper as a Gem Monster. Giant Icon Ghost.jpg|Rowan North as a giant evil version of the Ghostbusters logo. Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as a pinkish obese dragon after drinking Baba Yaga's potion that she stole from Bartok. Ursula's giant form.jpg|"Queen" Ursula's giant sea witch form. Toon Judge Doom.jpg|Judge Doom revealing himself to be a Toon. Red the giant demon Cat.jpg|Red as a giant demon cat. Merlock the Griffin.png|Merlock's one last One-Winged Angel form as a griffin. Sunset Shimmer creature ID EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a winged demon. Moon King Monster.jpg|Raiden the Moon King as the Moon Beast. The Intruder.png|The Intruder as a synthetic lifeform after absorbing T.O.M. 1.0. Guinea creatures 6.png|Michael Chertoff as a Guinea Pirate. Ugly Lady Lack.jpg|Lady Luck as a ferocious predator. Acnologia in action.png|Acnologia as a dragon. Broly LSSJ.png|Broly as the "Legendary Super Saiyan". Ommadon's monstrous form..png|Ommadon as a six-headed dragon. Super Shredder from TMNT 2 SOTO.jpg|Super Shredder the mutated form of the Shredder. Smithy's true form.png|Smithy's true form as a Mechanical shapeshifter. Andross true form as a brain.png|Andross's true form as a giant Brain. Ganondorf's true form as Ganon.png|Ganondorf reveals himself as Ganon. Edgar Bug's true form.png|Edgar Bug reveals himself as an Alien Cockroach. Mohawk as a spider gremlin.png|Mohawk as a spider/Gremlin hybrid, after drinking the spider serum. Crystalized Rourke.png|Commander Rourke as a crystallized monster. Grand Duke of Owls giant size.jpg|The Grand Duke of the Owls' giant form. Ultimate Master X.jpg|Ultimate Copy X (Mega Man Zero). Seraph X.jpg|Seraph Copy X (Mega Man Zero). Double's real form.png|Double revealed to be a Maverick sent by Sigma. Simone Lenoir Lena Dupree as werecats.jpg|Simone and Lena as werecats. Carlos monster hybrid.jpg|Carlos in his Rabbit/Chick monster hybrid form. The Supreme High Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Robotnik as Supreme High Robotnik. Emperor Han's Dragon from.jpg|Emperor Han as a 3-headed Dragon. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.jpg|Gozer as The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Joker Cobra.png|The Joker as a mutated cobra. Harley Quinn Hyena.jpg|Harley Quinn as a mutated hyena. Bane Jaguar.jpg|Bane as a mutated jaguar. Scarecrow Crow.png|Scarecrow as a mutated crow. Poison Ivy Plant.png|Poison Ivy as a mutated plant. Two face Cat.jpg|Two-Face as a mutated cat. Mr Freeze Polar Bear.jpg|Mr. Freeze as a mutated polar bear. Monster Ripto.jpg|Ripto in his brutish giant form. Wolf Sigma.jpg||Sigma (Mega Man X). Neo Sigma.jpg|Neo Sigma (1st version) (Mega Man X2). The Sigma Virus.jpg|The Sigma (1st version) (Mega Man X2). Eo Sigma.jpg|Neo Sigma (2nd version) (Mega Man X3). Kaiser Sigma.jpg|Kaiser Sigma (Mega Man X3). Beast Sigma.jpg|Beast Sigma (Mega Man Xtreme 2). Grim Sigma.jpg|Grim Sigma/Death Sigma/Reaper Sigma (Mega Man X4). Reaper Sigma.jpg|Reaper Sigma/Death Sigma (Mega Man X4). Earth Sigma.jpg|Earth Sigma (Mega Man X4). Gunner Sigma.jpg|Gunner Sigma (Mega Man X4). Sigma Limited.jpg|Sigma Limited (Rockman X Mega Mission 3). Psycho Sigma.jpg|Psycho Sigma (Mega Man X5). The Sigma Head.jpg|Sigma Head (Mega Man X5). The Sigma Virus 2.0.jpg|The Sigma Virus (2nd version) (Mega Man X5). Final W Sigma.jpg|Final W Sigma (Mega Man X5). The Sigma Skull.jpg|Sigma Skull (Mega Man X5). Reborn Sigma.jpg|Reborn Sigma (Mega Man X6). Hell Sigma.jpg|Hell Sigma (Mega Man X6). Sigma the Professor.jpg|Sigma (as "The Professor") (Mega Man X7). Colossus Sigma.jpg|Colossus Sigma (Mega Man X7). Zombie Sigma.jpg|Zombie Sigma (Mega Man X7). The Copy Sigmas.jpg|Sigma (as "Copy Sigmas") (Mega Man X8). Belial Sigma.jpg|Belial Sigma (Mega Man X8). Canadian Devil.png|Canadian Minister of Mobile Gaming reveals to be the Canadian Devil. Mecha Streisand.png|Barbara Streisand as Mecha-Streisand (South Park). Videos Megaman X4 Double's Betrayal|Double reveals himself as a Maverick sent by Sigma. The Mummy Returns (10 11) Movie CLIP - The Scorpion King Returns (2001) HD|The Scorpion King is now a Human/Scorpion hybrid monster form after Anubis claims his soul. TMNT II The Secret of the Ooze - Super Shredder 720p HD|The Shredder is now the Super Shredder after he drank the last vial of Mutagen Ooze. Category:Galleries